I'm dead
by jdsnape
Summary: Everything was fine, until I died. *Complete*
1. I must be dead

I breathe a sigh of relief, time for home. I swipe my electronic time card. I rush to the closing door of the lift and make it.

Just before I go to the train, I needed to go get groceries.

I rush through the grocery store to get food for dinner. I really shouldn't get food for dinner on the way home from work every day, but I just can't manage buying food once a week or whatever. The food always ended up going off and unused.

I sit in my usual carriage, the only reason I go to the same carriage everyday is so I can get the 'silent carriage'. As the name suggests it's a carriage for people who want silence.

I pull out my book to read on the way home. After twenty minutes of reading my eyes begin to droop.

At one station to go I hurriedly wake from my stupor. I quickly place my book back in my back pack. When I am at the train door it's then I notice the horrible weather! It's pouring!

I quickly rummage through my back pack for my umbrella. It's at the bottom of my bag, I haven't had to use it for a while. I quickly open up my umbrella before I exit the carriage.

As I start walking home the thunder is really loud and scary. It's Ok, I am going to be home in less than ten minutes. I snigger to myself when I see someone ran past me using a newspaper as "Protection".

I start to feel annoyed, my feet are cold and wet. Well if you weren't wearing thongs (flip flops) this wouldn't be happening now would it? True, but then my work shoes would be destroyed earlier then they are. The woes of being a 'heavy walker'.

Eeep I mentally think when I hear the thunder behind me. Crack! I gasp, my heart stops and I feel pain everywhere throughout my body. I am getting struck by lightning! My eyes rolled back and everything went black.

"Excuse me, excuse me Miss, are you OK?" Says a man in broken English.

I gasp, my head is in extreme amount of pain, ow.

"Miss!" Says the man again.

"Er ..." I open my eyes then scream. Well you would too if you woke up to seeing a cartoon looking man!

I take a deep breath and place my hand on my heart.

"I er I ...

My brain can't connect to speech. Why the fu ... then I understood. "I am dead," I whisper. I then get overwhelmed and then start crying.

"Miss, miss, you're not dead! let me help you up, maybe you should go to the hospital," He replies in a strong Japanese accent.

I grab his hand and get up. Not only am I seeing everything in cartoon form but everything is in Japanese. All the road signs and shop names. How the fu ... am I in Japan?

I died and went to Japan. I start breathing quickly, I am starting to hyperventilate.

"Miss! Calm down, I'll take you to the hospital," Says the nice man.

"CALM down! I just got hit by lighting and I am seeing everything warped, I am not in Sydney! Where am I?" I shout.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn and notice it's a school student, what, he looks like.

"Er ...

"Hi, I am Light Yagami, is this man bothering you?" Says Light in perfect English.

I was right, I am dead.

**A/N: **I don't own anything, this O.C is me!


	2. Kira stalking

I woke up in death note. So that means A) I am in a hospital in Sydney and tripping on meds B) I am dead C) I am standing in front of Kira, so does that make me double dead? 'Double dead', your Engrish is fantastic.

Death note, why death note? Couldn't I be somewhere cooler, like Middle Earth . Knowing your luck Orcs would have got you if that was the case. Shut up. I would have made a beautiful elf. Not likely. I need Jesse. You always need him.

"Er Miss?" Says Light.

Oh, right, he wants a response. Zoned out a little there.

"No, he was trying to help, I hurt my head pretty bad ...

"You walked straight into that pole Miss!" Says the nice man.

He saw me walk into a pole? Weird. I mean what was I doing walking into a pole in death note land. I am over thinking this. Urgh, I want to be home. Having dinner with my husband and the cat on my lap. The cats name is Gizmo, typical name for pet you say? You can blame the movie gremlins for that.

I see the Light Kira monster smirk at that. Hey I don't blame him, I sometimes find humour in unfortunate events. I am sure I would find someone walking into a pole funny. It's Kira though! 'God of the new world'. Might I say the best line ever? Why didn't L have such a cool saying? 'I am L' was a pretty good line. Shut up!

"Well if you're OK then I best be going," Says Light. He starts walking away. Wait! But I have nowhere else to go. I sigh. What am I going to do now. In fanfics I have read when people enter Death Note they just happen to able to convince someone to take them in. How very _convenient_. How can I convince anyone? A) I don't know Japanese B) I am a random lady from Australia, from a different dimension no less. Last and not the least this is really happening to me! Not just a fanfic story I am reading online.

I don't even know what part of the "show" I am up to. Or for that matter what year do these people think it is. It's decided then. We follow the killer, I mean Kira. Why in the fu ... would we do that? You know that will get you killed. What, more dead than you already are?

Well, we need to save L! I cringe, you're such a fan girl! You're dead right, so basically you can do whatever you want. You're dead, you're dead, shut up! I sigh. My eyes start watering again. I take my glasses off to clean them with my shirt. Ew they look oversized! What has happened to my glasses. They have been animed, same with me I think when I notice my hands. I twist my hands and stare at them in awe.

So um Lights getting away ... and people are staring. I say a rushed thanks and bye to the nice man, he looks worried for me.

I place my glasses back on my head and fix the straps of my back pack and start following the killer, in hot pursuit. That damn shinigami Ryuk better not say anything. As I was following him I notice the newspaper stands that have Kira all over them. Ah so he is at work with his killings already.

I pinch myself. Ow. So I am real, as in it will hurt if I die in this place. My mind starts playing mission impossible music with out my consent as I follow him.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading/reviewing :-) jd


	3. You're Kira!

I place my finger to my lips every half a minute or so to inform the Shinigami to keep his mouth shut. I think the fact I know he is there will perk his interest enough to keep his mouth shut, you hope.

He isn't on Ls or Lights side, so as long he stays neutral, I'll be alright. Light turns into a path up to what I recognise to be his house.

I hear him call out something in Japanese, but nobody answers. I gasp. I know where I am in the "story" now. His 'let's read a dirty mag to confuse L' tactic is about to happen. Er that means L is watching the house! I am safe to talk to Light. When he gets to his bedroom door then he'll know what I am saying will be recorded. How, how I am going to approach this?

I take a deep breath. Tap, tap tap tap, double tap. Sheldon from Big Bang has his special knock, I have my own.

"L, I am going to prove light is Kira, please send someone," I say out loud, I hope he heard me in that electronic room of his.

I hear Light walk down the stairs, did I stop him from realising the cameras?

He opens the door. He has his bag still on his shoulder. Good sign.

"It's you again, were you following me? Who are you?" He asks. He decides to drop his bag down behind him.

"Hello again Light Yagami, I need to speak with you. May I come in?" I ask.

I try to sound confident. I am nervous as hell though.

"What is this about exactly, I am not in the habit of just letting strangers in," Replies Light.

A stranger? But don't you remember we've met before? I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you ... Shut up! No more Disney for you! Be serious.

"It's important, it's about the Kira investigation," I answer.

I notice when I say Kira investigation I sound like L. You wish.

"You, clumsy you is a part of the task force working on the Kira investigation" Replies Light.

How rude!

I sigh in annoyance. "Yes I am working on the Kira investigation, I am not a part of the task force though. I know more than L," I reply.

"So you think you know more than L," Replies light.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"Who are you?" He asks in frustration.

Ding ding ding warning warning, don't give your name. I wasn't going to!

"Inspector Gadget," I reply.

He laughs, "That's the code name you decided to go with?" He sneers.

Sherlock would have been better! But Sherlock isn't a cartoon character, so Inspector Gadget actually does fit better. I am getting sick of his belittling.

"Better code name than what you have, Kira," I reply.

"I am not Kira!" He screams. I gasp. If, if I didn't know it was an act I would have believed him.

"That's not fair, being so convincing. I know the truth, there is 100% probability that you are Kira, I knocked on your door for a confession," I reply.

"Get away from me and this house! Leave!" He replies. He furrows his eyebrows, the look he has when Ryuk is annoying him.

"I know the truth! Shimgami Ryuk I think you should stop laughing, you're annoying Kira," I say.

He gasps. He is in a state of shock. "How do you know this?" He says.

"See, told you I know the truth, you use a book called death note, you write the names down, they die in forty seconds. The book could be in a drawer upstairs. It has a false bottom. Don't force it open. It has a hole you put the inside of a pen through. L, have you got that, don't force it!" I yell this quickly.

Light without thinking grabs for his watch.

"He has a piece of the death note inside his watch, L," I say to this.

Light pushes me out of house, but he was too late. I heard people running behind me. Light is tackled to the ground, then I was also, Ow ...

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, :-) JD


	4. Prison boredom

I take a deep breath, I had a very vivid dream, being in Death Note sucked! I open my eyes, "Darn it!" I yell. It wasn't a dream. I am in a holding cell now, still in Death Note. I sit up from my lying position on the little bed, I barely reach five foot so if I think it's little ...

Ew, it's like a prison, it even has a toilet in the corner. I saved Ls butt and this is what I get. Ding ding ding warning warning. What is it this time? You did not save L, are you forgetting Rem?

I gasp. "L, there is still another death note out there! Misa Misa Amane, the famous pop star, model or whatever she does has one," I yell.

Nothing, "Misa Misa has a death note! Are you listening to me, there is another Death Note," I shout again.

"L!" I cry.

Click.

"I heard you Inspector Gadget, I was giving the order to retrieve her," He replies. O.M.G! Cue the internal fangirl scream, we just heard the computerised Ls voice.

"Oh er ... that's good," I manage to mumble out.

After a few moments of embarrassing silence I started to get fidgety. Why am I here. Why am I treated like a criminal. I notice there is food placed on the table at the end of the bed, I smirk to myself when I notice the strawberries. I decided to have some. After a few strawberries I notice the mirror.

I walk to the mirror, I wonder if there is a room behind this and has someone looking in? I cringe at my reflection but with a day like today the reflection I am seeing is not the worst that has happened. I look a little bug eyed with my glasses being bigger.

I place a finger on the mirror, the reflection has a gap between my real and my mirrored finger. Nope, no room behind it. I am actually surprised about that. '_Pervet! Stupid Stupid Stupid'. _Shut up Misa!

I wonder if they have Misa yet. I start to feel sorry for her, but I hated how Light treated her so I am glad she didn't go through that this time. She lost her family, then the murderer boasted about getting away! That's why she was so fixated on Kira, Kira saved her. Kira could have been anyone and she would have been just as happy to meet them. Fu ... I would have been grateful to Kira too, if that happened to me.

My eyes start to water, I miss my family.

I need a distraction. I try to sit like L on the bed. I fail and fall over. "Ouch, seriously how do you sit like that L," I yell.

_Tick-Tock. _

"Is Ryuk, A) Eating apples B) Laughing or C) Making a smart arse comment," I say out loud.

_Tick-Tock._

"I hope you put Lights father on suicide watch," I say out loud.

I feel sorry for Lights family. I start to feel guilty. I made them lose a son, a brother. Distractions aren't really possible in a room like this, no wonder I keep having sad thoughts.

_Tick-Tock._

It's been so long, seriously. It's so hard to relax. Having no technology is making me edgy, bored. If I had the internet I would feel better ... maybe a little. I keep asking questions out loud to no avail.

_Tick-Tock_.

"L are you, A) Drinking coffee B) Building sugar cube towers or C) Eating strawberries," I ask L.

I had given up on him answering when ...

Click

"A"

"Thank you," I say.

Click.

"For what," Replies L.

"Answering," I reply. Or should I say, _finally _answering something.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews/fav/follow/reading peeps! You're awesome! :) JD


	5. Interrogation

**Ls P.O.V**

I have finished questioning both Light and Misa. I now have to find out more from the lady with the code name Inspector Gadget.

"Wartari, how is Gadget?" I ask.

"Not good, she is going a little stir-crazy, well that's the only thing that explains her strange behaviour. I made a list of statements she has been saying. I will let you question her now," Says Wartari, he then walks out.

I sit and pour myself a coffee. I take the list and read it.

Asking what Ryuk is doing ...

Tries to sit like me but falls and screams how can you sit like that L.

Interesting ...

Screams delete delete delete.

I take a sip of coffee.

Screams Matsuda you idiot, hhmmp. I place my thumb to my lips in thought.

Would Mello ever let you have some of his chocolate was on the list of questions. No.

I scan the list further and realise she screams a lot of information about me, this is not good.

Why don't you sleep ... and on and on. I must say I am a little unnerved. I know so little about this lady and it seems like she knows a lot of information about me. Her back pack only held unreliable items to inform me who she really is.

I take another sip of coffee.

"L are you, A) Drinking coffee B) Building sugar cube towers or C) Eating strawberries," Asks Gadget.

I almost gag on my sip in shock! I cough.

I push the button, "A," I say.

"Thank you," Replies Gadget.

Thank you for what? That wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all.

I push the button again.

"For what," I ask.

"Answering," She replies simply.

* * *

**Inspector Gadget P.O.V**

"I would like to ask you some questions now, Inspector Gadget. What agency do you work for?" Asks L.

Ding ding ... SHUT UP!

"None," I reply.

"You're a free agent?" L asks.

"Yeah," I reply lamely.

"Have you been spying on me?" L asks.

I can see this is going to get awkward real fast.

"No," I say.

"To your knowledge is there any more Death Notes?" He asks.

"Not that I know of, no," I answer.

"How did you come to know of such objects?" He asks.

"You wouldn't understand," I reply.

"Do you own a Death Note book?" He asks.

"No," I say in reply. If I did and knew it was real, I would burn it before ever using it. Would the death note allow you to? Huh? Well when Light first finds the book he says something about the book makes you want to try it at least once ...

"Do you wish me harm?" Asks L.

"No," I reply.

"What's your real name?" Asks L.

"Mrs Jade Daniela Snape," I answer.

Silence, L had stopped asking questions.

"What's happening L, did you get Misa? Is Light admitting guilt?" I ask.

Silence. "I don't want to be here any longer!" I yell, this also had the double meaning of not wanting to be in the Death Note world as well as the cell.

Silence.

I hear sounds of the cell door opening.

I gasp. L is at the door! He does that weird scratching thing with his feet.

"Hi L!" I say.

He then jumps on the bed all peculiar like and does that sitting position. How!

"Misa Amane has been let go, as for Light he has been scheduled to be put to death, Kira was not justice," He says.

"You let Misa go!" I reply in shock.

"She was guilty of stupidity, which I hate to say, has no charge," He replies.

"I actually don't understand," I reply. Which is surprising.

"As I don't understand you. Misa had the Shinigami eyes and the Death Note. The most deadliest weapon of mankind but she had yet to use it, so I had to let her go. The two Death Notes have been destroyed. I must say I have never been beaten in solving a case as quickly as you did, nice work Inspector Gadget," He says all this with such a bored voice.

"Please call me Jade," I reply.

"No, I think the alias Inspector Gadget suits you better," He replies.

"Jade isn't my alias," I reply.

"No? How strange, it's the only logical explanation. I suppose I have to resort to the illogical one," He replies.

So yeah L I just happen to enter your world by the most cliché fanfic way possible. You believe me right? You know about other dimensions, they exist. Sorry L but I don't want to be put in a mental hospital. I am keeping my silence.

"I know you won't understand but I am so glad Misa was set free, you don't know how much I felt bad for. She didn't deserve what happened to her," I say.

"Today I have seen two gods of death, and one of my cases was solved within minutes by a random stranger. So It's not outside the realms of possibility for me to believe in people from the future coming to the past. Is that what you are? A person from the future? It's the only illogical logical explanation that fits," He says.

"Not exactly," I reply.

"Then tell me, why does the novel in your bag inform me that it is published six years from now, not to mention your I.D is a little off with dates," He asks.

Er ...

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I didn't actually intend to put Ls view in at all until last moment, did you like Ls view? :) JD


	6. Wait, What?

_**In the Shinigami realm**_

"So Ryuk and Rem, you are back from the human world," States the Shimgami king.

"Obviously," Replies Ryuk.

"Our notebooks where destroyed and Misa was sent free, I am glad about Misa being sent free," Said Rem.

"There was something very wrong with a particular human. She knew a lot of information that she shouldn't have known. Also her name, it was ... "

"Written in a language I have never seen before," Rem interrupts Ryuk.

The king looks into the human world to know what they are talking about.

"It's in English, but it's back to front and upside down. That means it's a person from another dimension," Announces the king.

"Interesting," Says Ryuk then he starts laughing.

The king gets out his note book and writes the ladies name down.

"Why did you do that?" Asks Rem.

"It was for the best. Humans from other dimensions annoy me, they think they know everything. Change things to fix their ideals of what should happen. They really should not exist, annoying, perfect, know it alls!" Replies the King with disgust in his voice.

* * *

"Ah, so you think I am a future agent, going in the past. I am from another dimension. The reason I know everything is that in my world, there is a show called Death Note," I reply.

"Hhhmm," Says L then places his thumb to his lips.

"In this show, who wins?" He replies.

"Near," I reply sadly. Well technically, he _is_ the only one who survives. Without Mello though, he would have been toast. _Bastard Near._

_Unless you win the game, or solve the puzzle ... you're nothing but a loser._

That line, that line hurt, you died L and he calls you out as a loser. Do you know how cold and emotionless he is. To be honest I was upset when you died but I didn't shed any tears until Nears hurtful line. Oh not to mention let's throw all your hard earned cash out the window bah gggrrr. I guess you get the point how mad Near made me ... the only thing he had going for him was his theme song and the fact he gave credit to Mello and Gevanni.

Light 'Iamgay' Yagami was right in one thing in the end, Near is inferior to L. I was still glad that Light Kira was stopped though.

Ls mouth pops open in shock understanding what I was implying with my reply of Near.

Finally he says, "At least it wasn't Kira I suppose."

It's a shock for him. I know this shock too well, considering I am pretty sure I am dead myself.

I was about to tell him I entered this world through lighting but I have a strange ... "Aaaaaaahh," I cry.

"Jade!" Shouts L.

I place my hand on my heart. My heart! Pain all over my body ...

* * *

I take a deep breath.

Ow my chest hurts. I open my eyes to realise I am not in the hospital like I thought I would be.

I sit up and notice I was laying down in soft green grass. I get up of the ground and stand. Near me on the ground was what looked like an empty firework canister.

Where am I?!

I look down and noticed I am not in cartoon form. I breathe a sigh of relief. My shirt has a burn mark on it for some reason.

Two fat children come into my view.

They start speaking to me in an language I don't recognise. A language I don't recognise, this isn't a good sign!

I start breathing quickly from panic.

The only words I can understand is Merry ... Pip ...

Another figure has entered my view, strangely dressed ... I gasp.

I start to really notice details now, like the children don't look young, hairy feet, old man with a cloak and a stick ... Merry ... Pip

"You've got to be FUCKING kidding me!"

_fin_

**A/N: **Guess I can't catch a break, huh? :) So peeps you made it to end of my story, so did you like it? I hope the ending wasn't a let down! I had a few ideas in mind and I found this to be the best move. Thank you all so much! JD


	7. Author's Note

Due from gentle persuasion I am continuing this FanFic, under the title "Double Dead". So please feel free to check it out :) JD


End file.
